


Ferryman's Hostility

by KingOfArcadia



Series: The Many Lives of Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Infidelity, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfArcadia/pseuds/KingOfArcadia
Summary: In which Harry was Lily and Severus' younger brother.





	Ferryman's Hostility

Charon was Severus Snape’s only brother. Half-brother to be precise.

Severus hated his younger brother who exceeded everyone’s expectations. Charon was the product of an affair between his father Tobias Snape and the neighbour Janette Evans. They had shared custody of young Charon who preferred to be called Harry. The Evans obviously wanted full custody of Charon, but Tobias wouldn’t allow it. Their whole neighbourhood knew of the awful affair, but they didn’t despise Charon.

Severus knew his own mother bitterly hated Charon. Young Charon who was an absolute beauty, bright green eyes, soft glowing skin and the brightest smile. Compared to Eileen and Severus’ gaunt appearance and sickly pale skin, they were bony and their hung nose. Charon took after Tobias’ slim figure, Janette Evans’ bright green eyes and his dark hair that flickered of auburn was a perfect mix of Tobias and Janette.

Janette’s husband didn’t hold it against his wife, he was angered of course, but he couldn’t hate his wife after her infidelity. They tried their best to move on from it as he gained a step-son. Jaime Evans wouldn’t lie to himself, he did indeed want his son and he was glad for Charon’s existence, unfortunately, he would have just wanted that Charon could instead be his son instead of his neighbour’s.

Petunia Evans found it disgusting when she learned of her half-brother, she found it absolutely embarrassing to learn about. She stayed out of her younger brother’s way, she barely considered him her younger brother. He didn’t exist in her eyes.

It was absolutely unexpected to learn when Severus and Lily had turned fifteen that Charon was also a wizard, the boy had received a visit from a teacher. Severus was over at the Evans to study for their fifth year, the knock wasn’t expected. Severus was mad, he was insanely mad. Why? Because Tobias Snape had taken Charon’s acceptance to Hogwarts more swiftly with praises instead of the insults and the cold glares he had received from he had his own letter.

•

Charon Jaime ‘Harry’ Evans-Snape was the half-brother to Lily Evans and Severus Snape, in full honesty, people were surprised by the muggle-born boy who was sorted into Slytherin. Harry always loved getting his older brother’s attention, Harry considered his brother absolutely brilliant. Harry also loved his elder sister, she was beautiful and she was amazing unlike the annoying girls at his old school.

Harry was safe under Severus’ wing when they were in Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for them, this didn’t stop James Potter bullying towards Severus. The confrontation between James and Severus at the beginning of their fifth year had been awful, James who pushed Severus too harshly had made Severus said the explainable towards Lily Evans. James Potter had completely destroyed the friendship between Severus and Lily, this led to Harry being singled out by his elder siblings who tried to always make him choose between the two.

Lily who would harshly drag Harry away from Severus whenever Harry was about to meet up with his elder brother. Severus who spoke his mind and disgust about Harry whenever Harry was around, Harry still stood his ground and stayed with his elder brother. Harry had hoped to have his elder siblings make up. He had to, they were all he had at school. Harry Evans-Snape despised James Potter.

Harry tried for months to bring his two siblings back together, Harry felt lonely as he kept trying. Harry hated the Marauders. Harry would curse out Sirius Black whenever the boy tried to approach him. Harry physically fought with James Potter who tried to speak with him. Harry would scream for a teacher when Remus Lupin tried to corner him. All Harry wanted was his brother and sister to makeup, that was all he wanted.

It would be near the last half of Harry’s first year that he would meet an unfortunate end indirectly caused by Sirius Black.

Sirius Black and Severus Snape had a confrontation which led to Severus going out at night, it was unfortunate for them that Harry had gotten out of bed when he noticed his elder brother leaving the Slytherin dorms.

As Severus followed Lupin to the Whomping Willow, Harry followed his older brother out of curiosity and a James Potter who tried to rush to save Severus from learning the terrible truth.

It’s quite unfortunate for James, he arrived seconds too late. He did arrive on time to see the awful event that unfolded.

Severus was almost attacked by the werewolf, but Harry had rushed in to push his elder brother out of the way.

That night, James did stop Remus from attacking Severus, but Remus, unfortunately, killed Harry. That was the night which Charon Evans-Snape’s life ended. The sound of bones cracking and the blood that spilled onto the grass with Charon’s lifeless body crumbling onto the ground was enough to notify them of Harry’s death.

James felt sick, James felt awfully sick and he hated that Sirius had baited Severus, but he never expected Lily’s younger brother, the light of her life whenever she spoke of, the adorable brat that was obviously hated James, to die. To die at the age of eleven. James hated himself.

When Remus came back to his mind, the young boy had been horrified to find blood splattered over his hands and clothes, he had the headmaster and a few teachers who knew about his condition looking after him under the night. Remus saw small body a few meters across him, it was Charon. Remus was horrified, he didn’t turn anyone, but he murdered someone. He murdered Snape’s and Lily’s only brother. It was unfortunate for Remus, they couldn’t cover up the death of the first year and the Ministry had been called. Remus was given a life sentence for the death of a minor and for being a werewolf, it was mostly he was a werewolf, he knew that the Ministry didn’t care about the muggle-born he had murdered.

Severus hated, he hated everything. Severus hated himself the most, he was too concentrated in figuring out Remus Lupin and he had taken Sirius Black’s bait, but he didn’t consider to look around his surrounding to see if someone was following him. His only brother who he hated so much had died, Severus blamed himself.

Lily Evans hated everyone, she hated the world, she hated the people who killed her younger brother. The bright little thing who smiled whenever Lily did magic, the bright boy who loved learning and his stupid ridiculous flying classes. Lily knew that Harry would be the Slytherin’s new Seeker if he had only lived. Lily blamed James, she blamed Sirius, she blamed Remus, and she blamed Severus. She blamed everyone. Her baby brother was dead, he isn't meant to die. He still died, he had so much life, but it was cut short.

Tobias Snape and Janette Evans were destroyed by the death of their youngest son. Tobias who turned to alcohol and the pubs. Janette who lingered in Harry’s room in the Evans’ household. Janette was the only one to move on the best she did, she still wrote letters for Harry, she still read Harry’s old letter with his messy handwriting. Tobias who kept the trunk of Harry’s belonging to his wardrobe, all the clothes, and the robes were packed into it. Harry’s room in the Snape’s household had been closed to be never opened, it was simply gathering dust even when Tobias and Eileen left the house and they left it in Severus’ care, Severus never once touched Harry’s bedroom. He left it untouched.

Petunia didn’t care, she only said it was a good riddance.

Lily would eventually forgive James Potter and marry him after her years at Hogwarts, she still felt bitter about James. James knew of Lily’s hate for him. They named their only son after her late brother, they named their child Charon, but they normally gave him the nickname of Harry. Little Harry Potter. James loved his son who still bit and hit James sometimes, it reminded him of Charon Evans-Snape, the boy who he couldn’t save.

Jaime and Janette Evans were the first to die. Followed by Tobias and Eileen. And finally, Lily and James Potter who died by Peter Pettigrew’s betrayal and left their son an orphan.

It would be years later that Severus learned, in a letter, Lily had forgiven him and she had called him Harry’s godfather. Lily had been too bitter of Sirius Black to consider the man as Harry’s godfather. Severus got the letter from Dumbledore when it was a month before Harry would go to Hogwarts. Severus had been enraged by the late letter, Severus cursed out Dumbledore for not giving him custody of his godson. It would be in 1991 that Severus would see Charon Evans-Snape’s face another time.

It was the night of the sorting. Minerva McGonagall called out the name.

“Potter, Harry.”

A short boy who was a perfect copy of Charon walked towards the stool. He looked up with a smile. Minerva was horrified, she could only see Charon. Dumbledore dropped his cup as he saw Charon Evans-Snape.

“Miss, my name is Charon. I believe there is an error. My legal name is indeed Charon, but I don’t mind Harry.” The boy laughed. The same laughter. Severus Snape broke out crying in the middle of the Great Hall, in the view of all the students and teachers who looked his way when they heard the cry.

Severus Snape had to get up and leave, he didn’t see the rest of the sorting. It was too much of an embarrassment.

He learned that Charon Potter was sorted into Slytherin, he fit in wonderfully.

Severus would avoid his best, but he finally crossed Charon Potter in an empty hallway. The silence filled the space between them as they stood in the hallway. Severus took in Charon’s appearance who obviously haven’t change except for some Potter feature, but it was still Charon.

“You know, I was kind of horrified when I learned Potter was my father in this life.” Charon laughed. Severus choked out a small laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop making it a habit, I like trying to find ways to kill off Harry. Aha. Fuck.
> 
> I have a few more in line with this series of Harry being someone else or reborn as someone else. I want to like, try out some rare ships ayo.
> 
> Anyways, I'll put a list of possible ideas I'll post eventually:  
> -Harry is Tom Riddle Senior's brother.  
> -Harry is Minerva McGonagall's son.  
> -Harry is Orion Black's son (I have three of this one, these might be a few chapters long instead of a one-shot)


End file.
